Zacmaq
c_lx, otherwise known as zacmac or zacmaq, is a popular, yet controversial poster on OT. She started to post in the forums in 2008, began to become well-known in 2012, and was quickly noted as a dysphoric lil bitch who pretended her posts were somehow "good". History Zacmac1997 Zacmac1997 was created on January 8th, 2008, when zacmac (seriously my username in retrospect was a very bad idea) forgot his password to his original account "zac1997". She was introduced to the game by Ebfjzfiibg, who at the time was her best friend IRL and a shitposter. Zacmac used roblox typically, playing and making simple games, but her apparent talent at doing so allowed him to win in the 2008 winter building contest. Sometime around late 2008, she also began using the ROBLOX forums, due to his friend doing so. She was found to be extremely immature and naive, even for Off-Topic standards. She attempted to get his account deleted in late 2011, saying that she wanted to "play Cod and TF2" rather than post on OT. This ended up as an IP ban, but not a deletion. Zacmac returned in the summer of 2012 and from there gained popularity and quality, if a little controversy. However, his account got deleted in 2012 when he posted that "you bastards will never get laid". She made several smaller alts, the largest of which was Fedoseev, before making ZacmacReborn. ZacmacReborn Zacmac created his 'new' main account in January 13, 2013, though alternating between this account and Fedoseev until the latter was deleted and IP banned. In the beginning (early-mid 2013), Zacmac appeared to be an amiable, yet opinionated person who made a lot of random lists. People started to warm up to him, before she was (temporarily) terminated in August and changed into more of a troll. She kept up this egotistic troll personality for some time, peaked during his participation in the Dream Team, and loosely keeps it today. Zacmac also tries to keep up a certain level of post quality; in the past, she did it so much she practically policed other users about their post quality (she was a fuckin' idiot lol, seriously if you thought your posts were good you're delusional), but since then has extremely relaxed his stance on the issue entirely. She is also well-known for his end-of-year lists, where Zacmac lists his top 100 OTers of that year. This is an ongoing tradition of 3 years. Dream Team Zacmac, along with JacquesMaritain, shadow97, and RealSteveAustin, was one of the primary members of The Dream Team. She, especially with accomplice FatherKuroi, harassed Boring (Father doxed Boring from his old MySpace profile), Moristhecat, Akrylix (of which JaquesMaritan doxed) and SongofSwords among other people. Zacmac was known for writing absurd and insulting threads about these people, either making fanfiction or satirizing their own threads. An example of which is when Zacmac wrote this in spite of SongofSwords' quitting thread. When the Dream Team disbanded in September, a skype group of a large amount of the Dream Team plus some other friends lasted for several months. Afrocentric Zacmac's latest name change happened in 2015, and as she's grown up his personality has changed. She sees a lot of what he did with the Dream Team as a mistake, and has reconciled a lot of the underlying problems and issues she's had along with his bad behavior on the forums. She took a short hiatus of about a month in August, but has since came back to the community. Mighty Spank Force Zacmac made a group in 2014 called Mighty Spank Force, which was supposed to celebrate masculinity and dominance in the Off-Topic community. Many prominent members were a part of the group until it was CD'd in 2015. Since then, a new group called The Salt Squad After OT Blew the fuck up Much to her chagrin, the person who ended up having the major landing spot for former OTers was ran by crazed religious zealot and former troll target Boring. After her and Awkrin had their fun trolling Boring some more on his discord server, they were eventually banned. She has now migrated between other discord servers owned by several assorted OTers, although as a 23 year old she really doesn't post on those much. If you want to talk to her, her twitter is linked at the bottom of this page lol. She temporarily quit college due to depression and some other personal reasons (the answer to your question is yes btw), but is going back for her bachelor's degree. Other Alternate Accounts *zacmaq *zacmacetheral (Deleted) *smokersdelite (Deleted) *420erryday *lostarchangel (Deleted) *lastarchangel (Deleted) *johncholmes *sh0tguns (Deleted) *fedoseev (Deleted) *zacmac1997 (Deleted) *richardpryor (Deleted) *phantomoftheinternet *slashb *isotope217 (Deleted) *blackenese *afromerican *daestro *zacmaac *theaphextwin *holland1945 *newblocksonthekid *allduerespect *ghett0bird *autisticragefestival (Deleted) Favorite OTers *Boeing717 *Qwazola/BiologicalIntent/FriendshipExpress *Skellor/Zombiekiller112 *Litemare *Awkrin/CreepyRasta *Scaryblack/Sassypriest *Porcelains/FriedChicken009 *Slayer9991 *Zakro/Rawk666 *Calao *IcytheHedgehog *RogerDaltrey/Jone1196 *Heartstrings *Kleme *Slydexia/SupahBoshi64 *Zachzach74/Hearsay *Prettydancer101 *Taven2/FatherKuroi *D4rk652 *GoshiDoll Works/Commons List of OT's Idiots (old) Rules of OT Sonrick98 MLP OC Top 100 OTers 2013 Top 100 OTers 2014 Some works have sadly been lost. A fanfic of Richiesan and of Moristhecat, a parody thread akin to Boring's quitting thread, and some steamy obama x putin shipping are some of the casualties. Personal Info add me on twitter https://www.twitter.com/silence__bottom dm me if you wanna talk to me P.S.: Some good advice is to never name yourself off of your IRL name on the internet so that if you end up changing your name, it isn't super embarrassing afterwards haha -miranda * Steam Profile * NEDesigns Account Category:Popular Category:Female